


In the Marrow

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Percy Weasley, Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Draco and Percy share a preference.





	In the Marrow

Percy was right next to him, his freckled face flushed, his hands balled into fists. His usually stiff body rocking with the fucking he received. Draco thought this was the best he had ever looked. He had been right all along. This was what Percy needed: someone to put him on his hands and knees and give it to him hard.

Doing it like this was even better than just watching, with Draco being fucked from behind beside him, so neither of them would have to see the two big-dicked but small-brained idiots they had picked up at the club. Like this, Draco could arch his back, spread his legs, and still be close enough to get his lips on that sensitive neck, on that special spot that made Percy shiver all over.

As a top, Percy was average to boring, overly reserved and silent. But as a bottom, he bloomed. His face became open and expressive, mirroring and commenting every sensation. And he was loud – gasping, moaning, whimpering, screaming. He was beautiful.

His partner's balls slapped against Draco in a steady rhythm. The stretch of that thick length was so good, and he squeezed his own cock in anticipated satisfaction. Percy's dick was dark pink and dribbling and Draco wanted to get his mouth on it. Oh yes, Draco would clean him up later, no question.

Apparently, the oaf fucking Percy had other ideas than following Draco's detailed instructions and decided to change position by pulling out and flipping Percy onto his back. Not that Draco didn't like seeing Percy manhandled, he did, but he was the one in charge in this room, no one else.

Draco wanted to object, he really did, but then the man took Percy's ankles and put them on his shoulders, and Draco couldn't help being charmed by the look of the light dusting of red hair on Percy's milky legs against that brutish chest. Percy groaned as he was filled once more, his eyes rolling back, and Draco realised the advantage of his new vantage point.

This way he could not only see Percy much better, now he was perfectly placed to kiss him as well. Draco leaned down and licked the red, puffy lips. They opened for him readily. Draco's tongue sought Percy's and coaxed it into action. Soon they were kissing deeply.

Draco knew he couldn't last. Not with that forceful dick inside him, with that large hand splayed on his lower back, holding him in place, not with Percy's utter surrender displayed for Draco's pleasure alone.

He nuzzled Percy's sweaty face, whispered encouragement. It became too intense and he let his forehead sink into the pillow, into Percy's tousled curls, until they were cheek to cheek. Draco panted into Percy's ear and Percy panted into his. They were alone like this. No one else to see or hear or complain.

Draco put his hand on Percy's shoulder to keep him close. He could feel Percy's drumming pulse on his arm, while two hands gripped his waist tightly to pull him back against the deep, hard thrusts that made his toes curl.

Draco came hard, twitching and moaning and milking the cock inside him. He didn't linger. Ignoring hissed protests, he wriggled until the still hard dick slipped out of him and the guy's load trickled down his taint and over his balls. Draco didn't care. He had no thought for anyone but Percy, who was lovely and pliant and watched him through glassy, hooded eyes and sucked on the thumb Draco stroked over his lips.

Percy's hands were clenched in the sheets. His flushed dick was heavy on his pale stomach. Draco put his hand on it and rubbed the glans with his thumb. His touch grew lighter as he stroked down to the root and lower. He cupped Percy's balls, felt their weight in his hand, and gave them a rolling squeeze until Percy's thighs quivered.

"My sweet Percy," Draco said, kissing his temple.

Then they both watched Draco's slow strokes, the smooth glide of foreskin, how the head of Percy's cock disappeared in Draco's fist and reemerged a moment later. Percy's slack lips formed sounds of pleasure and released them to the air, where they floated and danced before Draco breathed them in.

Their faceless audience forgotten, Draco laid his head on Percy's shoulder, rocking with the rocking of Percy's body. They were moved as one, fucked as one. Draco pushed and pushed his lover to the breaking point. Percy shook and drenched Draco's hand in his seed. Draco hugged him close, took the tremors into himself and claimed Percy's lips with his own, holding him in place by his fiery curls and quenched his thirst.

Later, their temporary companions coldly dismissed and their bodies cleaned, they lay in soft, cool sheets. Draco propped himself up on his elbow to look at Percy and combed his fingers through the darkened red of Percy's wet hair, because Percy's hands idly running over the swell of his arse and gently dipping between his cheeks to touch that dry, tender place felt more intimate than anything else they had done that night, and Draco had to distract himself.

It was strange, how they were both such talkers with everyone else. Together they could be silent without effort. They studied and catalogued each other with all their senses and Percy inevitably buried himself deeper and deeper into the very core of Draco's bones.


End file.
